Stare
by Daniyal Sheva
Summary: One shot drabble about SasuSaku.. Warning: really drabble.


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Lagi-lagi, Sasuke Uchiha menatapnya. Di bawah pohon Sakura yang menaunginya, ketika ia tengah menyandarkan tubuh penatnya setelah seharian berlatih dengan kunai dan shuriken. Matanya terus tertuju pada gadis berambut pink di kejauhan, gadis itu terus-menerus berteriak dan mengomeli Naruto. Pasti tak hanya Sasuke saja yang bakal memperhatikan pertengkaran mereka, bahkan orang-orang di jalan pasti akan berhenti untuk menonton mereka. Jadi, soal Sasuke Uchiha memandang seorang gadis lebih dari 1 menit, bukan hal yang aneh kan?

***

Sasuke menatap Sakura, lagi. Kali ini ia merasa benar-benar dipermainkan. Sakura sudah membuat tanda di pohon yang paling tinggi, gadis ini sudah dapat berjalan secara vertikal di batang pohon. Sementara ia dan Naruto terus-menerus gagal. Mereka terjatuh membentur tanah secara berkala, Naruto bahkan sampai berteriak-teriak karena wajah dan tubuhnya membengkak. Dan lagi-lagi, Sasuke menatap wajah Sakura yang tampak bersinar terkena cahaya matahari. Senyum kemenangan terpatri jelas di wajah Sakura yang merona merah.

***

Di depannya, berdiri setan berwajah manusia. Lelaki ini patut mati, lelaki ini adalah orang yang menyakiti Sakura. Menyakiti gadis yang melindunginya sampai hampir mati, dan orang ini patut menderita sampai mati! Sasuke Uchiha menginjak tulang belakangnya sampai patah, ia berniat meremukkannya sampai tak berbentuk lagi. Ia menginjaknya sampai semua orang berteriak memohon padanya. Tidak, teriakan itu bukan datang dari para bajingan itu. Melainkan dari seseorang yang sangat familiar, Sasuke merasa seseorang menubruknya dari belakang. Kedua tangannya memeluk tubuh Sasuke erat-erat.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke menoleh dan menatapnya lagi, mata emerald itu penuh air mata. Mata itu mengatakan campuran hal yang membuatnya terus menatapnya. Kesedihan, permohonan, rasa sayang, kasihan, kekhawatiran.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke Uchiha tidak bisa tidak menatap Sakura Haruno yang menangis dan memeluknya dengan erat.

***

Sasuke menatapnya lagi, lama. Gadis ini tertidur di samping tempat tidurnya, kepalanya tergolek di sebelah bahu Sasuke. Hampir menyentuh dan bersandar pada dada Sasuke. Entah sudah berapa hari Sakura terus menunggunya, ia tampak kurus. Mungkin ia tidak makan, tidak minum, tidak berlatih.

"Sasuke-kun,"

Dan ia bahkan menggumamkan nama Sasuke dalam tidurnya, apa tidak ada hal lain yang dipikirkannya?

***

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Sasuke-kun!"

Gadis ini tidak pernah berhenti melafalkan namanya hari ini. Bukan dengan nada ceria seperti biasanya, melainkan kekhawatiran yang terus menghiasi parasnya. Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang dikhawatirkan Sakura. Apa soal segel kutukannya? Soal Orochimaru? Atau soal dendamnya pada Itachi? Yang jelas, Sasuke tahu bahwa Sakura ingin agar ia bicara padanya, tapi ini semua bukan urusannya kan? Tidak, ia tidak perlu ikut menanggung semua bebannya. Tubuh kecilnya tak akan sanggup.

***

Bulan bulat sempurna, dan ia semakin dekat dengan tujuannya. Sasuke terus berjalan, kali ini ia tidak akan menatapnya.

"Aku mencintaimu!" Sakura berteriak parau, dan Sasuke tahu ia menangis. Menangisinya agar tidak pergi, menangisinya agar tetap di sisinya.

"Aku punya keluarga dan teman-teman yang lain, tapi tanpamu Sasuke-kun, semua ini tidak berarti!"

Dan ia mengira pengakuan kecil itu bisa mencegahnya menemui Orochimaru?

Memang tidak, tapi hal itu bisa melemahkannya. Dan itu tidak boleh terjadi.

"Bawa aku bersamamu Sasuke-kun!"

Ia memohon lagi, semakin parau. Sasuke berusaha keras agar tidak menoleh dan menatap wajahnya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya.

"Kalau kau pergi, aku akan teriak!"

"Wuuzz!"

Sasuke muncul di belakang Sakura dalam waktu satu kedipan mata. Sakura membeku, ia tidak berani menoleh dan hanya menunggu Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu.

"Sakura," Sasuke berkata lirih, nafasnya yang hangat menyapu tengkuk Sakura. "Terima kasih!"

Sakura bereaksi, ia terlihat akan mengatakan sesuatu tetapi Sasuke lebih cepat. Ia memukul tengkuk Sakura hingga pingsan, Sakura ambruk di pelukan Sasuke.

Kepalanya bersandar di dada Sasuke, wajahnya berkilat karena basah dipenuhi air mata.

"Maaf," bisik Sasuke, ia membopong tubuh Sakura dan membaringkannya di bangku panjang.

Sekali lagi, Sasuke Uchiha menatap Sakura Haruno, lama. Mungkin ini yang paling lama, mungkin ia tak akan menatapnya lagi. Di masa depan, mungkin segalanya tidak akan sama lagi.

Benar kan, Sakura?

***

Malam semakin larut dan Konoha tampak muram,

angin dingin menyapu wajah desa yang indah, Sasuke Uchiha melangkah pergi..

Dan ia tak pernah menengok ke belakang.

*Fin*

A/n: Apakah sangat pendek dan alurnya aneh?*digetok*.. Fic ini saia bikin selama 2 hari, terlalu lama untuk sebuah fic drabble ya? Hehe..

Terima kasih sudah membaca ya.. ^_^

Please review if u like it.. ^_^


End file.
